Agua Salada
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Llegué tarde a tu vida; conforme fuí conociéndote lentamente me enamoré. Y aunque ese sentimiento se anide en mi corazón, lo nuestro no podrá ser en ésta vida. Drabble Inspirado en el tema homónimo de los Tigres del Norte. Para el foro Anteiku. (No apto para lectores canon) (Mexiluña)


_El actual fic participa en el reto temático: "Abril – Mayo ¡No tan muerto!" para el foro Anteiku._

 _Artur Fernández Vidal (Cataluña) pertenece a Courier / Jinx Némesis, Maleny (Nyo México) es un OC que me pertenece._

 _Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

 _ **Agua Salada**_

 _(Drabble)_

Entre las calles soleadas de Santander, donde el vuelo de las gaviotas adornaba el cielo azul teniendo como testigos el océano, la arena y un hombre de ojos esmeraldas, dorada caballera cubriendo la piel marfileña de tatuajes mudos sostenía entre sus brazos a una mujer quien agonizaba.

-¡Por qué lo hiciste! – Expresó el hombre descrito quien portaba el uniforme de un soldado.

La chica en cuestión, poseía rasgos latinos; producto del mestizaje entre españoles e indígenas. Su mirada se centraba en aquel europeo que le sostenía con amor.

-Llegué muy tarde en tu vida… Artur. – Mencionó aquella mujer con dificultad.

Sus dedos mestizos empezaban a presentar la temperatura de la muerte, el sueño eterno donde nadie puede escapar.

-¡Maleny… yo…! – Mencionaba entre sollozos, cubierto por las lágrimas.

La mujer sonrió en silencio contemplando aquella imagen mientras poco a poco su vida se escapaba.

-Perdóname… por amarte… cuando yo… - susurró lentamente la dama.

Artur Fernández, el hombre de veinte años había quedado absorto ante aquella revelación, sus ojos se cristalizaron tratando de contener aquel sentimiento desbordado.

Su mente había recordado cuando él le había conocido: Una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años procedente de México había viajado para estudiar un doctorado. La fisonomía no inspiraba la belleza de una modelo o artista famosa, pero su estatura de un metro sesenta y dos centímetros, piel mestiza, de cabellera negra y ojos verdes había sido lo suficiente fuerte para romper el estereotipo de belleza.

Se conocieron mientras el realizaba su recorrido en aquella bahía, mientras ella se dedicaba a contemplar el horizonte perdiéndose en el mar.

-No debería estar en una zona reservada a la marina. – Fue la frase que el europeo dirigió con gentileza.

-Quizás tenga razón en ello caballero, pero contemplo mi hogar más allá de éstas aguas. – Respondió con gentileza.

Un diálogo muy singular había surgido entre ellos, sintiéndose cómodos con la presencia del otro. El uniformado notó que aquella mujer apenas se adaptaba a un nuevo lugar, se sintió identificado con ella, comportándose de forma caballerosa.

Con el tiempo fueron aprendiendo uno del otro como a su vez, de forma amable le adaptaba a los modismos de su región.

Maleny había olvidado lo que era interactuar con alguien del sexo opuesto porque no era la más agraciada y popular, sólo era para sus amigos una hermana mayor, pero nunca alguien que pudiese inspirar algo hermoso.

En una de sus salidas, había escuchado comentarios de la gente al verla junto a él.

-¡Pero es una solterona, debería buscarse a alguien viejo como ella!

-¡Que falta de moral tiene! ¿Dónde se ha visto semejante imprudencia?

Artur sólo sonreía.

-Te quiero como una hermana Maleny. – Expresó cortésmente.

Ella sonrió, pero en el fondo sintió como una daga en su pecho se había clavado.

-No sé por qué pero disfruto de tu compañía. – Mencionó Artur con tranquilidad.

-A veces…siento que llegué tarde a tu vida – Susurró mientras en su celular elegía una canción llamada "Agua Salada".

El no intuyó lo que ella le dijo, pero Antonio Fernández, el hermano mayor de Artur había vigilado a su familiar por su comportamiento extraño.

Nunca imaginó que aquella conversación terminaría en un trágico final.

Habían quedado de verse junto a la playa, Maleny había acudido desde temprano, esperaba a aquel chico, se decidió hablar abiertamente sobre lo que sentía, sin embargo, Antonio llegó antes e indignado le espetó en la cara lo que había provocado en su hermano. El español tomó una navaja y le hundió en el vientre de aquella mujer.

Sólo quedo el recuerdo como el agua salada de aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer,_

 _Eagle._


End file.
